


A Mind Like Stone

by Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers/pseuds/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Crowley warned Sam about Gadreel possessing him, what happened next he will never forget.</p><p>Written because Sam should have been more of a bad ass here. Seriously, he got kicked around by Gadreel when this is the same man that took back control from Lucifer? X-posted on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind Like Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. This is the first thing I’ve written in years, and my first for Supernatural, but as I was watching this episode I couldn’t help but think Sam should have been a bad ass at expelling Gadreel from his mind. What is Gadreel compared to Lucifer? This didn’t come out the way I wanted but I like it well enough. I’m trying to ease myself back into writing.

“Enough.”

Now, Crowley knew on an intellectual level that Sam Winchester had a strong mind, personal feelings excluded. Moose’s exploits as Azazel’s gifted, and the powers he gained when hooked up on demon blood were legendary. Knowing all of this, for some reason he was still shocked out of his mind when he clued Sam in on the angel inside him.

He shouldn’t be. This was the human that regained control from Lucifer himself. Honestly, after seeing everything he had about Sam the past few years, he thought the whole Lucifer thing had been a one-off.

Once Sam recovered from the shock of learning about the angel inside of him and being tossed around, he stood up slowly. His rage was an almost tangible thing around him as his eyes settled on the angel in front of him. This wasn’t the uncontrollable, all-consuming rage Sam had had after Dean was dragged to hell. If there was one thing this Winchester had learned in that time, it was controlling his anger.

As Sam was saying ‘enough’ his voice was ice cold, hard, a warning to both him and Gadreel. Crowley tried to move, to stand and get out of the pissed off Winchester’s way, but Sam’s eyes snapped to him at the sign of movement and all of a sudden a weight was pressing him down, holding him immobile and silent. A thud had his eyes (the only part of him that he could move) glancing over to see Gareel crumpled to the ground, visibly fighting the same crushing weight that was pinning Crowley as Sam stalked over to the down angel.

Crowley’s mind was racing. This shouldn’t be possible.

Yes, humans can fight a demonic possession, but Crowley wasn’t just your run of the mill demon anymore, he was the King of Hell! If he wanted to possess someone, it was complete and total. Even if he had possessed Sam with the intent for control his body, the younger Winchester shouldn’t have the mental strength to pin both an angel and the King of Hell down and render them powerless.

Sam harshly kicked Gadreel onto his back and planted a foot on his chest. “Get. Out.”

Just like that, the angel started glowing and vanished within seconds of the Winchesters order. To his own astonishment, Crowley had actually felt himself starting to be expelled along with the angel. He wasn’t resisting, wanting to leave Sam’s head as soon as possible, but as the last of Gadreel disappeared, Sam’s attention turned to him and the same weight as before clamped down on him even more fiercely.

Crowley used all of his skill as a salesman to keep his expression calm, but he couldn’t stop the tension that coiled his body tight. This shouldn’t be possible.

A human shouldn’t be able to stop a demon from leaving if they want. A demon possesses the mind, takes control of everything. Crowley had no desire to stay in the Winchester’s head so he had only taken control of the bare minimum necessary to slip past the angel and communicate with Sam directly. He could exert no power over Sam even on demonic territory.

Not only had Sam stopped both an angel and a demon in their tracks at the same time, he had removed any influence Crowley had on his mind and was holding him here, even though he had tried to leave himself. 

“Crowley.” 

Crowley didn’t say a word, just looked up at Sam’s towering figure standing in front of his immobile body. Sam looked calm, only his eyes betrayed the pure rage coursing through his frame. 

This was the man that could take control of his mind and body back from one of the strongest beings ever created. 

This was the man that could push an archangel back long enough to leap into the Cage. 

This was the man that killed a Horseman of the apocalypse.

This was the man that put himself back together when his mind and soul shattered under the weight of his memories from hell.

Hell, this man survived over a century of time in hell trapped with two pissed off archangels, one of whom was the father of demons, and both had nothing to occupy themselves with but the lone human that had trapped them.

This was the man that survived over a century of torture in hell and came out human.

Sam started speaking again, voice that same deadly calm that spoke more of his rage then if he had been shouting. “Do not ever possess me again, or I will get rid of you.”

It was not an idle threat. The weight crushing him down had been tightening with every word until Crowley actually couldn’t hold the image of his human vessel. Even as his body vanished as his red and black form took it’s place, he still couldn’t move. Sam could seriously crush him into nothing, rip him apart right now and he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

Crowley really wanted to get out. He had no power here. The only reason Gadreel had any power was because Sam had had no knowledge of his existence. If his memories hadn’t been suppressed, Gadreel, being a normal angel, would have been shredded by the power Sam had over his own mind.

His point made and understood, Sam expelled him from his mind just like that. One second he was in the younger Winchester’s mind, the next he was retreating back into the security of his preferred vessel.

Crowley felt ridiculously stupid for having let himself underestimate this Winchester. He had known what Sam had been able to do but had assumed Sam had gotten weak since then.

He was wrong. Sam hadn’t gotten weak, not at all. No matter how weak Sam was physically compared to him, he was still the human that could win against the strongest archangel and demon on their own turf.

And as Abaddon closed in and the Winchesters and their pet angel left him, Crowley would never let himself forget that.


End file.
